


Не гей

by airenayos



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 07:49:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airenayos/pseuds/airenayos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур не гей, но, возможно, Имс сможет его переубедить.<br/>Офис АУ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не гей

Первое впечатление о старшем менеджере у Артура складывается… нелестное. Их представили друг другу после утреннего совещания, и Артур, справедливо полагая, что его будут проверять на профпригодность, готовился к этой встрече. Чего он предсказать не мог, так это того, что его непосредственное начальство окажется возмутительно непрофессиональным и, откровенно говоря, озабоченным:   
-Гетеро? – спрашивает Имс, окидывая Артура любопытным взглядом.  
Артур же, онемев на миг от удивления, в ответ лишь заторможено кивает.  
-Без вариантов, - ледяным тоном добавляет он, справившись с собой и своим возмущением.  
-Жаль, - тянет Имс. – Ты симпатичный.  
И уходит вдоль по коридору, оставляя за собой оглушенного и раздосадованного сотрудника.  
-Лучшего первого дня и не придумаешь, - Доминик, менеджер по сбыту, сочувственно хлопает Артура по плечу.  
-Именно так, дружище, - говорит он. – Именно так. Кофе?

 

Но, как обычно и бывает с первым впечатлением, оно оказывается неверным. Нет, Имс все еще отвратительный начальник и все эти его шуточки и намеки – это ужасно, но с каждым днем он открывается с новой, неизведанной ранее стороны. Имс талантлив, умен, дьявольски обаятелен и у него самая лучшая интуиция, какую только доводилось встречать Артуру.  
А еще он был шумным, надоедливым и постоянно домогался своих сотрудников. Во всяком случае, одного так точно.  
-Артур, дорогой, где накладная за вчерашнее число, о которой мы говорили утром? – начальники не должны сидеть на столах своих подчиненных – так считает Артур. Но Имс с ним в этом не согласен, поэтому, вот он – потертые светлые джинсы и канареечно-желтая рубашка, расстегнутая на груди, – сидит на столе Артура, болтая в воздухе сандалией, опасно повисшей на пальцах.  
-В вашем кабинете, мистер Имс, - равнодушно отвечает Артур. Его новое жизненное кредо: игнорируй проблему – и она уйдет сама.   
-Точно, - улыбается Имс. – Стоило догадаться.  
Но не уходит, как можно было бы предложить.  
Артур в шестой раз правит график поставок, возможно, не отвлекай его начальство, он справился бы со своей работой быстрее, но не все в этой жизни идет так, как хочется. Артур старается мыслить позитивно. Конечно, в его философии много дыр и сомнительных выводов, но пока ему приходится работать с тем, что есть.  
С Имсом они общаются много, даже слишком: вместе ходят болеть за местную команду бейсболистов, дважды в день прощаются и встречаются на парковке, обедают тоже вместе и всегда в одном и том же кафе, и не поймешь, кто они друг другу: то ли друзья, то ли нет. Имс с первого дня берет курс на максимальное сближение. Он никогда не зовет его по фамилии, исключительно по имени или одним из своих любимых словечек вроде «дорогуши» или «детки» и постоянно пытается его соблазнить. Артур честно терпит и изо дня спрашивает у себя, почему он все это ему позволяет. Остальными сотрудниками уже давно, кажется, были сделаны ставки, когда же падет его оборона под напором Имса.  
Не дождутся, мрачно обещает себе Артур. Мы еще посмотрим, кто кого. И усмехается.  
-Эй, мистер зло, прекрати делать такое лицо, - зовет его Имс, постучав по столу карандашом. – Ты сейчас думаешь явно не о графике.  
-Прости?  
Имс фыркает, отбирая у Артура мышку.  
-Вот здесь. Видишь? – показывает он. – Ошибка.  
И, разогнувшись, потягивается, разминая сильные плечи.   
-Устроим перерыв? – предлагает, наблюдая, как Артур, едва сдерживая желание разбить компьютер, в седьмой раз переделывает расчеты.   
Тот отвлекается, вскидывая голову.  
-Согласен.  
Имс встает и, поправив задравшуюся на пояснице рубашку, исчезает на кухне. И нет, Артур не смотрел на чужую задницу. Не смотрел.  
-Будешь какао? – кричит Имс.  
-Ка… что?  
-Какао, - невозмутимо повторяет он, появляясь в проеме. Опирается плечом о косяк, складывая руки на груди, и улыбается, безмятежно и тепло.  
Артур фыркает, глядя на него:  
-Ты такая девчонка.  
Имс пожимает плечами, татуировки, выглядывающие из-под яркой ткани, причудливо изгибаются от этого движения. Артур никогда не видел их полностью, и он даже сам себе не может соврать, что не хотел бы.  
-Так будешь или нет?  
-Буду, - а что еще ему оставалось? - И прекрати называть меня дорогушей, - добавляет он. - Меня зовут Артур!  
-Как скажешь, - привычно отвечает Имс, почти мурлыча, так эротично грассируя:  
-Артур.  
Того аж передергивает.  
-Не надо, Имс, - просит он. - Не заставляй меня говорить с тобой об ЭТОМ, - Имс приподнимает брови, улыбаясь при этом настолько гадко, что Артур спешит объяснить:  
-Не пытайся меня соблазнять.  
Выражение лица у Имса вмиг становится разочарованным. Он цокает, разворачиваясь и уходя обратно на кухню:  
-И не пытался даже, - фыркает он оттуда.  
-Ну да, конечно.  
Артур заканчивает с распроклятым графиком, пока Имс варит какао. Времени восьмой час – они в офисе одни, все остальные уже разошлись. А за окном жарко и влажно, Нью-Йорк все больше напоминает тропики, и выходить из прохладного помещения совсем не хочется, но уже давно пора домой. Артур уныло складывает в аккуратные стопки рабочие документы: по дате и срочности и выключает компьютер.  
-Если хочешь, можем пойти ко мне, - предлагает вернувшийся с двумя офисными чашками Имс. – С ночевкой. Устроим пижамную вечеринку: только ты, я и какао с зефирками. Будем делиться секретиками и неприличными тайнами.  
Слышать это от мужчины сорока лет, выглядящего, как преступник, по меньшей мере странно. Артур позабавлено фыркает, но нет:  
-Ни за что, - категорично отказывается он. Ему даже представить страшно, что придется пережить, спасая свою честь и невинность. Поэтому нет, просто - нет.  
Имс смеется, качая головой, но не настаивает. Он мог бы дать слово, что не будет приставать, но, положа руку на сердце, понимает, что, скорее всего, нарушит его. Артур слишком желанен.  
-Боюсь даже спрашивать, о чем ты думаешь, - говорит тот, наблюдая за ним. Он отпивает какао из чашки маленькими глотками. На улице, кажется, снова пошел дождь - торопиться ему уже некуда. Парковка, к сожалению, внешняя, он все равно весь вымокнет, пока добежит до своей малышки. – Господи, - у него даже челюсть свело. – Как же сладко.   
-Ну почему же, - Имс улыбается ему. – Я могу рассказать. Тебе понравится, обещаю.  
-Вот уж сомневаюсь. Оставь свои фантазии при себе. Я ведь уже говорил тебе и повторю еще столько раз, сколько понадобится, чтобы до тебя дошло – я не гей, у тебя нет ни единого шанса.   
Имс не может удержаться от смешка: Артур, похоже, даже не осознает, какими глазами он на самом деле смотрит на него. Но Имс всегда видел глубже, все, что сокрыто и неявно – он умеет читать людей так, как мало, кто способен. Именно поэтому, он – начальник и лучший в своем деле.  
Они допивают какао в уютной тишине.  
Но дождь все не кончается, только усиливается, и Имс предлагает попробовать добежать с минимальными потерями сейчас, пока ливень не превратился в водопад.  
-Мой костюм, - тоскливо вздыхает Артур, снимая пиджак. Может, для обычного менеджера низшего звена и странно тратить столько денег на одежду, но у Артура всегда была слабость – качественные и красивые вещи.  
-Завтра же принесу на работу дежурный зонт, - обещает Имс. – Ну что, побежали?  
Артур кивает, и они спешат к парковке. Lincoln Navigator призывно вспыхивает фарами, освещая липкие сумерки желтым светом, и Артур проворно забирается на водительское сидение.   
-Прости, малышка, - бормочет он, с него течет, заливая обивку и пол. – Обещаю на выходных свозить тебя в салон.  
Имс качает головой в притворном ужасе:  
-Более странной парочки, чем ты и твоя «малышка» в жизни не видел. Как у тебя язык поворачивается называть так эту зверюгу?  
Артур отмахивается от него – все это он слышит уже не первый раз.  
Он поворачивает ключ зажигания, раз, другой, но ничего не происходит. Артур пробует снова и снова, но машина, издав глухой звук, остается безучастна.  
-Нет, ты не можешь так со мной поступить, - увещевает он. – Имс же сейчас…  
-Что-то случилось?  
-О чем я и говорил, - вздыхает Артур и уже громче, чтобы перекрыть шум дождя, отвечает Имсу:  
-Не заводится. Предохранитель что ли сгорел?  
Неожиданно громкий раскат грома оглушает.  
-Что ты говоришь?  
-Не заводится!  
-Тогда давай подвезу, - предлагает Имс. – Залезай!  
Артур, чертыхаясь, выпрыгивает из своей машины, сигнализацию он ставит уже на бегу.  
-Привет, - улыбается Имс, когда тот падает на сидение его кадиллака. И выглядит при этом подозрительно довольным, Артур просто не может не спросить:  
-Надеюсь, ты никоим образом не причастен к тому, что моя машина не заводится?  
-Как ты можешь думать такое обо мне, дорогой? – возмущается Имс. Очень, надо отдать ему должное, натурально возмущается.   
Артур успокаивается.   
Они едут по вечернему городу, минуя квартал за кварталом, в салоне тихо играет музыка: что-то из шансона, Артур не знает французского, но песня кажется ему знакомой. До его квартиры они доезжают в рекордные сроки – пробок на дорогах почти не было. Непогода разогнала по домам даже автомобилистов.  
-Ни шагу, - командует Артур, скрываясь в спальне.  
-Обожаю, когда ты говоришь таким тоном, - смеется Имс, послушно замирая на пороге.  
Артур приносит ему полотенце и сменную одежду.  
-Иди в душ, я пока заварю чай, - он протягивает ему свои штаны и футболку. – Возможно, будет узковато.  
-И длинновато, - соглашается Имс. – Спасибо, дорогой.  
И исчезает в ванной. Артур борется с искушением – он не станет подглядывать. Не станет!  
Ну, только если одним глазком.  
И приоткрывает дверь, буквально на пару сантиметров. Вспыхивает – Имс уже обнажен, стоит перед зеркалом, расчесывая влажные пряди пальцами.   
-Черт возьми, - на кухне Артур оказывается почти бегом. Не глядя, почти машинально, он достает из шкафчика чашки и ставит на плиту чайник – перед глазами все еще мелькает сцена из ванной: все эти мускулы, татуировки, светлая кожа в капельках воды… Артур спешит сделать упражнения с дыханием – вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох. Ну что волнующего может быть в обнаженном мужчине, в самом деле?  
К тому моменту, когда в комнате начинает витать аромат жасмина и горячих булочек с корицей, он успокаивается. И даже находит в себе силы посмеяться над поющим в душе Имсом.  
-Пахнет вкусно, - одобряет тот, заходя. Артур оборачивается, приветствуя его улыбкой. Футболка, свободно сидящая на хозяине, обтягивает широкие плечи, а вот штаны – Артур хмыкает - Имс закатал.  
-Осмотрись пока, - предлагает он. – Я быстро.  
-Один?  
-Даже не думайте, мистер Имс!  
-Но попробовать-то стоило, - пожимает плечами тот.   
Артур, закатывая глаза, всеми силами уговаривает себя не краснеть – вряд ли он сможет объяснить, почему смущен. Имсу определенно не стоит знать, что Артур за ним подглядывал. Впрочем, он всего лишь хотел увидеть татуировки, а это не должно быть так стыдно, верно?  
Кого ты пытаешься обмануть, Артур, спрашивает он себя. Ирония в каждом слове.  
Душ он принимает быстро, и так же быстро исчезает в спальне – как он мог забыть взять сменную одежду?! К счастью, Имс его маневра не замечает – Артур бы не пережил новых насмешек.  
-Везде успел полазить? – интересуется он, возвращаясь.   
-Компромата не нашел, - жалуется тот в ответ. – Либо ты святой, либо талантливо прячешь.  
Артур насмешливо фыркает, он бы ни за что не оставил его одного в своей квартире, если бы не был уверен в своих тайниках. Не то чтобы ему было что скрывать.  
Чай они пьют в тишине: молчат, только дождь барабанит в окно да тикают настенные часы. И им удивительно комфортно сейчас, это даже странно, но Артур не хочет думать, что это может значить. Он просто наслаждается покоем и видом Имса в домашней одежде на его, Артура, кухне.  
-Ты улыбаешься, - замечает Имс тихо, почти шепотом.  
Артур загадочно смотрит на него, не отвечая. Он забирает у него чашку, собираясь сполоснуть ее и тарелку из-под булочек.  
-Мы можем заказать еды из ресторана, - говорит Артур. Гроза, видимо, кончится не скоро и, не смотря на все свои опасения, он ни за что не выгонит Имса в такую непогоду из дома.  
-Не стоит, я не голоден.  
Артур кивает, закручивая кран, и тянется за полотенцем, когда ощущает, как сзади к нему прижимается твердое тело. Горячие пальцы пробираются под футболку, и у Артура неожиданно пересыхает во рту.  
-Имс.  
-Ммм?  
-Имс!  
-Ну что?  
-Сделай одолжение – шаг назад.  
-Не хочу, - а, казалось, ближе уже невозможно – Имс вжимает его в себя и целует за ухом. – Мне нравится так.  
Артур дергается в чужих объятиях, раз-другой, но безуспешно. Он, может, и выше Имса, но они в совершенно разных весовых категориях.  
-А мне – нет, - упрямится он. – Имс… - Артур вздрагивает, ощущая еще один влажный поцелуй, на этот раз на шее. – Имс, хватит.  
-Ты дрожишь.  
Что?!   
Имс кладет ладони на его живот, ведет ими выше, до груди, задирая футболку, оглаживает кончиками пальцев впадинку пупка и ребра.  
-Имс, - Артур задыхается, ему не хватает воздуха. И жарко, слишком жарко. Ему что, дали отопление? – Что ты делаешь?  
-Соблазняю, - шепчет Имс.  
-Я не гей.  
-Уверен? – спрашивает он, касаясь губами уха. Артур уже ни в чем не уверен, но он сопротивляется до последнего:  
-Д… да, - и тогда Имс целует его, быстро и почти мимолетно. Влажный язык на преступно короткое время касается чужого, у Артура невольно вырывается стон.  
-Или нет, - решает он, и тянется за новым поцелуем. Гей, не гей – какая, в сущности, разница, ради этих поцелуев Артур готов пересмотреть свои принципы.


End file.
